The invention relates generally to boat lifts and more specifically to a permanently mounted boat lift which can be used to lower a boat into the water or raise a boat from the water to permit inspection and/or maintenance or just to temporarily support the boat while not in use. There are presently a variety of such devices available on the open market. Most of the known devices utilize cables to pull the boat from the water or to place it in the water. The use of cables as the raising or lowering means presents several safety hazards. For example, if a cable were to snap, there is the potential for serious injury to someone in close proximity at the time of breakage due to the "whipping" of the cable produced by the tension that the cable is undergoing. Another potential problem with cables is the fact that as the cable is paying out or being withdrawn, a person near the cable could become entwined with the cable and cause serious injury. A further problem with cables is the fact that the cable will stretch thus requiring frequent adjustment.